Trouble
by MalecClane11
Summary: One year ago Clary left, but she was actually taken. What happens when they find her with two surprises, and is the person who took her coming back. What about these surprises. Will Jace accept them or resent them and do they have any surprises of their own. Disclaimer, I own only the plot and Addison and Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**Jace's POV**

I was sulking in my room when there was a knock at the door. Izzy popped her head in and said, "We found another demons nest. Clary might be there." I got up, already in my gear from the last demon nest and followed Izzy out.

**Clary's POV**

One year ago I was kidnapped from the institute, my home, my Jace. I've been moved from deserted warehouses over the year. Jonathan, yes him, has beaten me and my twins. Before I was taken I found out I was pregnant. I was pacing the halls trying to figure out how to tell Jace when I was taken. Jonathan has been beating me ever since. He blames me for Valentines death. He's tried to kill me and my babies multiple times. Luckily since Jace and I have a higher content of angel blood so do our kids and they are stronger than most shadowhunters. Jonathan has tried stabbing them which only gave them minor cuts.

Jonathan finally left today because it's his monthly trip to see a warlock about making this place untraceable. I was in my cell holding my babies. Morgan had started walking and has a few teeth grown in while his eleven minute younger sister, Addison, can talk but not walk. I was huddled under my blanket with my babies trying to get some sleep when I hear the door bang open. I cowered in fear while waiting for the beating to come.

**Jace's POV**

We kicked the door opened and ran in. There were demons everywhere. It seemed as if they were guarding the staircases and doorways. We killed all of them on the lower level. It helped that we now had fang-face, the wolves, and Magnus helping.

We went to the upper floors and split up. I went up to the attic with Alec and Izzy while the others stayed downstairs. The door was locked at the top and I slammed into it using all my weight. The door burst open and I heard babies crying.

There was a blanket in the middle of the floor moving. I saw two little heads poke out. One was a baby boy with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes while the other had golden locks and golden eyes. The weird well weirder part was those were my eyes and hair color. I slowly moved towards the blanket and lifted it up. Underneath was a short girl, no taller than five foot, with fiery red untamed curls. She was pale and beaten. It was Clary. "I found her!" I yelled. I picked up Clary while Izzy and Alec each grabbed a baby. Clary kept going in and out of consciousness.

"Where…babies," she murmured.

"Don't worry, Clary. I'm here," I said to her. Then she passed out again. I couldn't believe I have her back in my arms again.

We left the warehouse as a group and headed back to the Institute.

Once we got there we ran to the infirmary. I laid Clary down on one of the beds and the babies were but on the one next to it. Magnus went over and started to examine Clary while Alec and Izzy were trying to calm the babies. I walked over to see what was wrong.

The little girl was whimpering mamma while the boy kept trying to walk off the bed. The girl gave a huff and reach for her brothers hand. As soon and they made contact with each other a spark flashed through the room and everyone, but Clary, was thrown against the wall and held there by an invisible force. The babies eyes kept closing and opening then they collapsed against the bed and their hands fell loosely to their sides. Everyone fell from where they we being held and we had control of are limbs again. I ran over to Clary when she stirred.

**Clary's POV**

I could hear voices. I think I might have even heard Jace. I could also hear my twins crying for me. I tried desperately to open my eyes or say something but I was whipped. I needed to get to them. They would combine their powers and hurt everyone including themselves. I waited for what felt like forever while trying until my eyes finally started opening.

"Clary?" I heard someone that sounded suspiciously like Jace.

"Addison, Morgan," I mumbled. I looked u and saw Jace's golden head leaning over mine.

"Don't worry, Clary, everything's fine."

"Give my babies," I whispered. Jace looked confused but then handed me the twins. "Hey guys," I said to them. Morgan was the first to stir and when he did he giggled happily then reached his hands up and patted my cheek. I instantly felt more alive. Morgan then hit his sister which caused her to start crying. "Morgan you know not to hit your sister!" I scolded. Addy stopped crying when she saw I was awake then took her brothers hand and put all their hands on my face. I felt all my wounds healing.

"Mamma!" Addy squealed when I sat up.

"Hi baby girl," I said. Jace and everyone stared shocked with their mouths hanging open. I knew I had some explaining to do.

**Hey this is my first TMI story and I know it wasn't great. I've had severe writers block but I promise it will get better so if u stick with this story I promise it will get better. Can you review to tell me what I need to add to it? Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

**-Flashback-**

I looked down at the white sticks laid out in front of me. There were five of them and they all read positive. I was definitely pregnant. What would Jace think? We just found each other after the entire heavenly fire problem. I heard Izzy screaming outside looking for me. I quickly grabbed all the sticks and ran to my bag. I was hoping to be able to stash these in my room at mom and Luke's. I ran out into the hallway and Izzy and I agreed to have a girls night and watch movies. After three movies her phone rang and Izzy excused herself to answer it. Fifteen minutes later Izzy came back decked out in gear. She told me there was a big monster problem and Jace and Alec needed her immediately. I told her to hurry and I stayed to watch another flick. I wasn't able to go because I still needed to have a lot of training. I settled back on the couch and pressed play on the next Harry Potter movie. About halfway through, I heard some rustling near the door. Running into the hallway I was knocked unconscious. I woke up with Sebastian leaning over me.

-**End of Flashback-**

-and I've been with him since," I finished. Everyone had looks of abject horror on their faces. I blushed and looked away.

"It's all my fault," Izzy said miserably.

"No, it's not," I firmly stated, "you had to help your brothers. They would have died, Izzy. Sebastian bragged when I first woke up about how his remaining dark Shadowhunters killed all of you."

"Are they really mine?" Jace asked after a minute.

"Obviously. Do you really think I'd have anytime to cheat on you with someone who looks like you when I was kidnapped," I said annoyed.

"Well…I…no, I trust you Clary," Jace said.

"Would you like to meet them?" I asked after an awkward moment.

"Yes," Jace whispered hesitantly.

"Morgan is right here," I said pointing to my little boy up sleeping on my left side curled protectively around his younger sister. "And Addison is over here," I said pointing to Addy. "They're both three months old but Morgan is eleven minutes older." Jace came and sat next to me. We played with the babies the rest of the day so Jace could get to know them.

**A/N Hey guys I realized I made a stupid mistake. The babies are actually three months. Sorry about that, I did the math wrong. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'm also sorry for not updating sooner. Please review and tell me what you want to see. Thanks guys.**


End file.
